This application is a continuation of U.S. application Ser. No. 10/687,568, filed Oct. 15, 2003, which is a continuation-in-part of PCT/DK02/00640, filed Sep. 27, 2002 which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 09/995,237, filed Nov. 26, 2001, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,562, which is a continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 09/967,400, filed Sep. 28, 2001 now abandoned and a continuation of Danish Patent Application No. PA 2001 01411 filed on Sep. 27, 2001, the entirety of these references are incorporated herein.
Medical needles are widely used in the course of patient treatment, particularly for delivery of selected medications. In one form, hollow hypodermic needles are employed for transcutaneous delivery of the medication from a syringe or the like, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,071. In another, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,188 incorporated herein by reference, an insertion needle used in conjunction with an injector device is employed for transcutaneous placement of a soft and relatively flexible tubular cannula, followed by removal of the insertion needle and subsequent infusion of medical fluid to the patient through the cannula. U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,323 relates to an insertion device for an emergency cricothyrotomy tube.
It is often necessary for a patient to transcutaneously place the medical needle himself. For example, diabetic patients frequently place a subcutaneous infusion set with a cannula for subsequent programmable delivery of insulin by means of a medication infusion pump. Such subcutaneous infusion sets are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,755,173, 5,176,662, 5,257,980 and WO 98/58693 which are incorporated by reference herein.
Some patients are reluctant or hesitant to pierce their own skin with a medical needle, and thus encounter difficulties in correct needle placement for proper administration of the medication. Such difficulties can be attributable to insufficient manual skill to achieve proper needle placement or alternately to anxiety associated with anticipated discomfort as the needle pierces the skin. This problem can be especially significant with medications delivered via a subcutaneous infusion set, since incorrect placement can cause kinking of the cannula and resultant obstruction of medication flow to the patient Cannula kinking can be due to infusion set placement at an incorrect angle relative to the patient's skin, and/or needle placement with an incorrect force and speed of insertion.
The present invention is aimed at providing an improved injector device, which may allow for a shortening of the total time required for the placement of an infusion set. The present invention also aims at providing an improved spring-type drive for urging a plunger within a housing to an advanced position.